


Rough Skies fanart

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart drawn for Rotrude and her amazing story Rough Skies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Skies fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



 

First off, thank you to the lovely and talented for not only writing this story, but for giving me permission to post this work.

 

If you haven't read Rough Skies yet, please go [Read Here...](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Holidays/works/586503?view_adult=true)

 

 

I wanted to draw this when I first read this story, but I wasn't confident enough in my abilities to do so at the time.

 

These last few days I was trying to figure out what to do, but my muse was failing to spark. Then I thought oooooooooh Pilot Arthur and Merlin, which then triggered my memory of this story which is one of my favorites. 

 

  
I also read this on rotrude's LJ:  If you could choose one of your fics to be filmed, which would you choose? Rotrude's Answer: I know this one! Rough Skies! Because I'd get to see Merlin and Arthur in uniform as airline pilots! I'd be perfectly satisfied with that. 

 

 

Well, it's not a movie, and the boys may not look to sexy in their uniforms at this point lol, but... ^.~

 

This is a culmination of several things in the fic. The Russia tundra, the crashed Cessna, the helicopter that drops off the mercenaries, and the mercenaries. and if you don't 'get it' Merlin is holding the papers he finds in Agravaine 's suitcase that shows the motive for their sabotaged plane.

 

On to the art....

 

 


End file.
